The severe, disability and long term morbidity associated with fractures of the hip and spine have made osteoporosis one of the most significant musculoskeletal disorders. Despite significant advancements, successful preventive or treatment strategies remain unavailable. Paramount to progress in developing improved strategies is establishing the effect of tissue level alterations on the mechanical integrity of bone structure. The objectives of this research program is to investigate the contributions of bone tissue quality, quantity and organization to overall structural mechanical integrity. In addition, it is our purpose to evaluate the effects of age and sex on these inherent structure function relationships. Utilizing a combination of microscopic and macroscopic biomechanical tests and morphologic characterizations and analytical microstructural modeling we will address the following specific aims: 1. Experimentally determine the contribution of microstructural morphology to trabecular and cortical tissue properties. 2. Test for the effects of age and sex on the morphologic features of bone tissue and their consequential influence on functional properties. 3 .Tests for regional differences in tissue quality. 4. Determine the contribution of microscopic and continuum properties to whole bone mechanical integrity. 5. Develop a microstructurally based analytical modeling procedure to predict whole bone fractureability and parametrically evaluate failure criteria.